


Liars and thieves

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Modern Era, Multi, Multi Chapter, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her loving, caring business partner or the man she's defending? It's a pity Anne Neville has no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liars and thieves

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is okay.

"He's guilty as sin and you know it!" Richard all but shouted her. The desire to shake some sense into the tiny, angry woman in front of him strong. Her soft, pink lips were pursed in her anger and before they knew it, her hands found her thin hips. She looked defiant and angry. For once, Anne Neville was glad for the mahogany desk dominating the room. It meant Richard was sitting behind it and not as a result, towering over her. 

Shaking her head wildly, her temper raged. Why did this man annoy Richard so? It wasn't even as if he had met him. His case was entirely her responsibility and if she were to be honest, she was rather glad. Edward Lancaster, although, not conventionally handsome had something which drew her to him. It made her want to get to know him, to find out what makes him tick. No matter what that would be. For the first time since puberty, Anne Neville was attracted to a man! It was just her luck that he happened to be her defendant...

"We make our living off guilty people, Richard. What does him being guilty signify?" She tried to keep her irritation from her voice but it was difficult. Up to now, she'd hidden her interest in her client. There was frankly nothing else she could do. She had also never been in such a predicament. No matter how hard it would be, her professionalism would need to be maintained. 

Richard let out an exasperated sigh. He was staring at her harshly. Anne avoided his gaze. The accusation and the look of betrayal in his bright eyes hurt her to look at. What had happened her old friend? When had he turned against her? She gulped at the thought trying to dislodge the lump that had formed at the back of her throat. As if to distract herself, she forced herself to look at Richard's messy hair. She wondered if he'd fallen asleep at his desk as she noticed just how crinkled his shirt appeared. 

He refused to answer her straightaway. Perhaps he knew not what to say as he merely gazed at her as if he knew her feelings perfectly. It unsettled her. It made her want to confide in him as she had done as a child. She knew, however, she could not. The hurt Richard felt prevented her. She couldn't understand why he was so hurt.... She had done nothing. 

"It matters a great deal. I know we're being paid to get him acquitted but no matter how well you craft your argument for a jury, you can't change his character." His voice was low, incredibly so and she felt goosebumps form on her bare arms at his words. She shook her head, finally, words failing her. How could she defend herself against something she hadn't done and probably wouldn't? 

Smoothing her pencil skirt further down her slim legs, it gave her something to do. Something to distract herself from answering him. He watched her nervous actions with interest. They were interrupted by Anne's secretary. Her loud, trilling voice making Anne jump in the spot. As if she sensed the tension in the room, Margaret looked uncomfortable. She then waited to be spoken to, as she should have done to begin with. 

"Margaret, what is it?" Richard asked, his voice kind. It was if their argument had never happened. Anne marvelled at the sight. Richard could be so gentlemanly when he wished. It was something that Anne had always found endearing. 

Margaret's words, however, were hurried obviously due to her agitation. Anne's eyes widened as she listened.

"Mr Lancaster is your office. He was quite insistent to see you. I'm sorry." Uncharacteristically for her, Margaret seemed genuinely repentent. Perhaps it was simply because of the expression on Richard's face. It bordered on livid...

When Anne went to move from the room, his voice was clipped and to the point. 

"We aren't finished yet!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment


End file.
